


What a little witch wish

by momonochromatic



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Developing Friendships, Minor Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Time Travel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momonochromatic/pseuds/momonochromatic
Summary: "Eu não posso falar nada! Nunca assistiu Click ou Efeito Borboleta? Se eu eu falar algo para você algo muito ruim pode acontecer"





	What a little witch wish

**Author's Note:**

> 糞 - Kuso = Merda,Droga.

**A japonesa engoliu a seco e olhou ao redor,**  observando as amigas todas com expressões concentradas nas faces escrevendo sem parar na folha e sentiu lágrimas nos olhos, em vez de chorar fungou fazendo um ruído muito alto para o silêncio da sala e não chorou.  _Ponto!_ Entretanto, o olhar frio e azul da  _Professora Finnelan_  mostrando toda a repulsa que sente por ela não ajudou.

 

Ela largou a pena e levantou a mão, tremendo. A Professora Finnelan com os braços cruzados, arqueou a sobrancelha e perguntou com o tom de voz que era especialmente para Akko. _“Sim, senhorita Kagari?”._

 

“Posso ir no banheiro?” perguntou, fazendo uma careta involuntariamente para a professora.

 

Que bufou em resposta, fazendo um movimento de desdém com a mão e falando “Vá”. A jovem bruxa praticamente pulou da carteira e correu para sair o mais rápido possível da sala sufocante. Ela estava em conflito e não achava justo, era a prova final e ela mal teve tempo de estudar pois estava salvando o mundo e lidando com as consequências de quebrar o selo do Grand Triskelion e liberar a magia de volta o mundo. Mas, aparentemente a Professora de Linguística Mágica não ligou e mais uma vez estava pronta para expulsar Akko.

 

Ela fez um bico e andou em direção ao banheiro, para jogar um pouco de água na face e ver se um milagre ia acontecer, entretanto uma porta velha e lascada começou a brilhar e chamou a atenção de Akko. A bruxa tirou a varinha do bolso do uniforme e desconfiada, mas curiosa andou em direção a ela, antes de envolver a mão na maçaneta enferruja, olhou para os lados antes de entrar. A porta era antiga, assim como toda a escola, mas ao abrir Akko sentiu uma sensação estranha como estivesse atravessado uma bolha de sabão.

 

Akko fez uma careta e levou a mão ao nariz para tapar o odor de mofo no cômodo, onde teias de aranhas e meleca de fantasmas estavam espalhadas. Porém, o que chamou a atenção dela, quase que fosse um feitiço atrativo foi um espelho _barroco_ banhado a ouro com palavras escritas em um idioma que Akko não conseguia entender. Ela se aproximou, mas não o bastante para tocar o espelho e escutou um sussurro doce e um toque no ombro.

 

_“Onde vós gostaria de ir?”._

 

Akko sentiu-se tonta e semicerrou os olhos, enquanto um sorriso bobo crescia em seus lábios. Ela largou a varinha que caiu como um baque no chão e tocou a superfície do espelho. Respondendo com a voz mole, como se tivesse bebida mais uma das estranhas poções de Sucy “Eu quero passar na prova da Professora Finnelan” enfiou o braço esquerdo dentro do espelho.

 

A voz continuou sussurrando incentivos enquanto Akko cada vez mais e mais entrava, _“... vós gostaria de voltar na época em que Anne Finnelan era nada mais nada menos que uma simples estudante”._

 

Akko acenou positivamente, “Gostaria”. Akko foi engolida pelo espelho e a única prova que ele estivera ali foi a varinha no pé do espelho.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
 

Sabe a sensação de acordar de um pesadelo com o pijama encharcado de suor e o medo presente, sem saber onde está e sozinho? Akko normalmente sentia muito assim, quando ela perdeu a varinha por várias horas e acabou achando embaixo do livro do livro de alquimia que Akko raramente tocava ou aquele fez que ela acordou no mesmo quarto com a Professora Finnelan – mesmo isso acontecendo por uma semana inteira – e por isso ao acordar no meio do corredor de Luna Nova, não pareceu tão estranho. Olhou ao redor, esfregando a cabeça que doía como se tivesse estudando por várias horas e se levantou.

 

Akko tinha uma prova para terminar ou ao menos fingir, já que a única coisa que ela tinha feito foi escrever o nome e data. Mas assim que deu o primeiro passo para virar o corredor e ir para a classe, um par de vozes bastantes familiares a fez congelar a espera de mais um castigo. As vozes vieram na direção dela, tomando a forma da diretora Holbrooke que parecia estar diferente, mas não ao ponto de Akko reconhecer isso e mais duas garotas. A que andava ao lado direito da direita era alta, de cabelos castanhos e longos com um nariz longo e reto e olhos azuis, a outra garota era menor e usava um óculos de aviador e carregava uma vassoura quebrada e vários cortes no uniforme e no corpo.

 

“...Senhorita Finnelan, a Professora Zoe vai cuidar do castigo dela” parou, com ambas as mãos na costa olhando por cima dos óculos com um brilho divertido “Agora volte para a aula e você, Senhorita Nelson, vou te acompanhar a enfermeira”.

 

Quando a Diretora se virou para continuar a andar, sendo seguida pelas duas alunas percebeu o olhar da garota japonesa sobre ela. Akko abriu a boca e quase deixou o japonês escorregar, “O seu nome é Anne Finnelan?” não foi a pergunta mais inteligente, mas foi a única parte da conversa que gravou no celebro.

 

A garota de olhos azuis olhou com um de ar desdém para a Akko, cruzando os braços e respondendo “Sim, porque?”.

 

Mas, Akko ignorou a pergunta e passou a mãos pelos cabelos, lembrando do espelho e da voz. “Não estamos em  _2017_ , né?”.

 

As três bruxas olharam para Akko, como se ela fosse louca e Nelson respondeu “Você tá gozando com a gente?”.

 

Akko poderia ter feito muitas coisas, inventado uma desculpa ou contando a verdade, mas ao invés disso ela se virou como um robô de tão duro e tenso que o corpo estava e correu. Novamente, sem amigas para ajudá-la, ela não pensou que seria uma ideia idiota. Porém, antes que ela pudesse escapar sentiu os pés serem erguidos e ela caiu de cara do chão fazendo-a levar a mão a boca e ao nariz e apertá-los para não chorar. O sangue começou a escorrer do nariz e ela fechou os olhos de dor.

 

“Quem é você?” perguntou a _não-professora Finnelan_  com a varinha apontada para Akko.

 

A diretora levantou a mão, balançou a cabeça em negação “Violência não é necessário e insisto em repetir a pergunta, quem é você? Veste o uniforme de Luna Nova, mas eu nunca a vi e eu conheço todas as minhas alunas” afirmou, mas não era o tom doce que Akko estava acostumada.

 

Akko sentiu o feitiço desaparecer e ela levantou, com a mão na cara e o sangue escorrendo junto com as lágrimas. “Eu não posso falar nada! Nunca assistiram Click ou Efeito Borboleta? Se eu falar algo para vocês algo muito ruim pode acontecer” explicou, como fosse fazer algum sentido para as bruxas.

 

“Como sabe o meu nome?” rosnou Finnelan.

 

“Eu não posso falar Prof-” tampou a boca antes que falasse mais. Se Lotte e Sucy, ou até mesmo Diana estivessem com ela não deixariam fazer isso. Akko queria as amigas aqui com ela mais que nunca.

 

“Professora?”.

 

“ _Kuso_ ” resmungou, sentido de repente muito consciente do que estava fazendo. Akko se apoiou na parede, sentido o mundo rodar e tudo ficou escuro.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
 

Akko acordou sentindo o familiar olhar de desgosto da Professora Finnelan sobre ela, mas antes que respondendo um apressado pedido de desculpas com várias desculpas repetitivas e esfarrapadas, ela percebeu que o olhar azul ainda não pertencia a Professora Anne Finnelan e sim a versão do adolescente do passado de sua professora, que a detestava da mesma forma e isso de alguma forma a trouxe um conforto, uma certa familiaridade.

 

Akko praticamente pulou da cama, mas antes que saísse as mãos de Anne a forçaram a voltar para a cama “Como vice monitora, a Diretora me pediu para ficar de olho em você e é isso o que eu vou fazer, garotinha”.

 

Akko desviou o olhar e inalou o ar pelos pulmões “Me chama de Akko e eu gostaria de falar com a Diretora sobre de onde eu vim e quem eu sou” explicou calmante, algo que demorou a aprender.

 

“Não antes de você me contar como me conhece” falou, agarrando ela pelo camisa.

 

“Não vou” retrucou, perdendo a compostura.

 

“Vai sim, senão eu-” foi interrompida por Akko agarrando o cabelo dela e puxando.

 

“Vai o que? Agora você não pode me dar uma nota vermelha e eu sou mais velha que você, Anne” retrucou, empurrando a bruxa do passado para trás e correndo em direção a porta. Akko olhou de relance e viu o olhar que significaria um mês lavando a roupa e abriu a porta, correndo para a sala da diretora e tentando entender tudo o que tinha acontecido.

  
  
  
 

Para a infelicidade dela ela não estava conseguindo se concentrar, a visão pesava e sentia-se enjoada, por isso teve que parar e buscar folego. Encostou da parede de pedra, arfando o com o suor gelado cobrindo o corpo quando ouviu a familiar voz da professora  _Pisces_  e a garota de mais cedo.

 

“Por favor, me ajudem” Akko falou sentido a visão escurecer e escorregar até o chão.

 

A garota com um jeito largado e com carregando um aquário, olhou para  _Pisces_  e depois para a garota “Essa era a louca de mais cedo”.

 

Pisces respondeu algo como  _“Devemos ajudá-la_ ”, mas como ninguém ainda era fluente ficou aberto a interpretações. “Nelson!” Pisces continuou a incentivar. Até que a garota com os óculos de aviador cedeu, abaixou-se ao lado da japonesa desmaiada e a cutucou, hesitante.

 

Akko abriu um olho, sentindo o mundo girar. “Mais cinco minutos, Lotte” resmungou em resposta e um estalo alto ecoou quando a mãos da garota fez contato com a bochecha dela. Akko pulou e chorou, com a mão na marca vermelha “Por que você fez isso?”.

 

“Tu não acordava” respondeu dando os ombros “Devia ir para a enfermaria, não é normal desmaiar em lugares assim”.

 

No aquário Pisces concordou e Akko, inconscientemente esqueceu a situação que se encontrava e respondeu “Eu já tive em situações piores Professora Pisces, mas agora eu preciso saber onde está a diretora” na língua dos peixes.

 

“Professora?” se um peixe pudesse rir foi isso que aconteceu “Vejo que tu não é mesmo daqui” e explicou como chegar lá, deixando a outra bruxa confusa.

 

De fato, algumas coisas mudaram nos últimos anos, e Akko agradeceu as duas e assim que ia para a sala da diretora o seu olhar se cruzou com a da Finnelan, e ela teve que agir rápido. Olhou para a janela e depois voltou para a Finnelan, piscando “ _Sayonara_ ” falou e pulou da janela gritando:  _Metamorphosis!,_  só que o bolso onde a varinha deveria estar estava vazio e ela gritou, fechando os olhos com medo da iminente queda.

 

Mas, sentiu um puxão e viu a não-professora Finnelan a segurar pelo uniforme e recitar um feitiço que nunca tinha ouvido, apontando para o chão e ambas as bruxas pousaram em uma pilha de almofadas. Akko rolou para fora com a boca aberta e o coração palpitando e quase saindo peito, ela abriu a boca para agradecer, mas fechou a boca assim que viu a não-professora presa nas almofadas e teve que tirar ela de lá. Resultando que Akko caiu para trás, acertando o chão e esfregando as nádegas doloridas.

 

“Certas coisas não mudam…” resmungou para si.

 

A outra Bruxa resolveu ignorar e se ajeitou, respirando pesadamente “O que diabos tu estava pensado? Quer se matar? Pois se quiser eu mesmo te ajuda, mas se não fique parada porque você é a minha responsabilidade e eu como vice monitora não vou decepcionar uma ordem dada pela própria diretora” deu o sermão, cruzando os braços “Como ousa usar o uniforme de Luna Nova, sua existência aqui é uma blasfêmia ao nome dessa escola”.

 

“Eu só quero falar com a diretora, já que ela é a única em que eu possa confiar”.

 

Anne descruzou os braços, e andou em passos pesados em direção a Akko. As duas são do mesmo tamanho e ficaram com os narizes ponta-ponta se encarando, até a Anne falar “Então me fale algo que apenas eu iria saber,  _bruxa do futuro_ ” ironizou as últimas palavras.

**Author's Note:**

> Faz as conta com a titia, Akko e a maioria do elenco adolescente tem 16-18 anos. Úrsula é a professora mais nova e tem 25-30. Fatos. 
> 
> Em 1880 a diretora entrou na escola, e ela deve ter 150-160 anos. Então a Finnelan, vamos supor que ela nasceu entre o fim da segunda revolução e o começo da segunda guerra que me leva a crer que ela pode ter 70-80 anos. 
> 
> Então a história se passa em mais ou menos em 1935.


End file.
